Ponyville High
by Change Your Story
Summary: 5 Different fillies with 5 different stories come together. Takes place about 9 years before canon. AU because there s no High School in the canon show. Cover image by Kilala97 but has NOTHING to do with Kilalaverse.
1. Old Friends, New Friends Part 1

By the time she had to go to school, Apple Jaqueline had been awake for a while.

She always woke with the rooster the minute the sun got to the sky, sometimes even earlier and now both Mac and her were getting their saddlebags ready and saying their "Goodbye"s to Granny and...AB.

"Ya okay, sis?" Mac asked in the way to the schoolhouse.

He might have been only a few years older than her but mane did he make her feel like a dwarf. "Ya´ll haven´t been the same after yer cutieñera."

"You know what Ah´m upset about." She answered in a some-what annoyed tone.

"And that´s no shame."

"It´s just...It´s mah first day in high school and..."

"Ah know. Ah remember MAH first day of high."

She didn´t respond.

The rest of the way was silenced until they got to the building.

Then, the whistling started.

Stupid fillies and their stupid hormones.

How could Mac just ignore them? Whatever, she was happy it wasn´t her.

They hugged and smiled.

"Break a leg" Mac wished to his little sister.

"Yah, you too."

She entered the classroom.

She sat in the last row and, when she turned beside her, she saw a face that was much more familiar than the others.

"Why, yes, I did made it myself, Suri..."

"RARITY!"

The unicorn turned around, annoyed.

"Hold on, caaaaaaaaAPPLEJAQUELINE!"

Her smile became big and her eyes became wide. She didn´t expect seeing her there.

"It´s been a while Hasn´t it? Good to see ya."

"I thought you moved to Manehatten."

"So did I but Ah guess fate had different plans." She pointed at her flank, showing the unicorn her newly obtained cutiemark.

The three red apples shone with pride, thought the earth pony was pretty sure she never got herself shined.

"Why, isn´t that a coincidence."

She removed the pink cloth she was wearing to show her HER flank.

"You´re looking at the only unicorn in the whole classroom with gem-finding abilities AND the new costume designer for the auditorium plays."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Now, if you exuse me, I was talking to someone else."

She pointed at the pink earth pony filly who was looking at them with a confused smile.

"Sure."

"Now, Where was I?"

As the unicorn went back to her old conversation, the earth pony got her books and other school stuff ready.

She could see Mrs. Sun Flower trying her best to make her students go silent and chuckled.

Every day, no matter how older they get.

When she finally got them to a some-what silent state, she proceed to talking:

"Good morning, my little ponies I know you´re all new to the high school part of the school house but this year comes a pony that´s new to Ponyville in it´s entirety I would like to introduce you to..."

She was interrupted when a pink filly came into the room at a speed that no one ever thought possible.

The filly was pink all over except for her blue eyes and a blue ribbon on her mane.

As she talked, it was obvious that her braces affected her voice.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie Pie for short I´ve lived my WHOOOLE life in a rock farm but now I live here with my granny AND I´M JUST SO EXITED TO BE HERE AND TO MEET YOU ALL!"

"Yes, we´re exited to meet you too, Pinkie Why don´t you go sit down?"

"OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!"

Apple Jaqueline did a quick revisal of every seat on the room.

The only one that was empty was the one beside her.

Oh goddie.

"HI GIRLS! So you already know my name What´s yours?"

"I am Rarity Belle Nice to meet you, Miss Pie."

The unicorn offered her hoof for her to shake.

She laughed in a rather un-couth and un-ladylike manner, which made Rarity cringe.

"PFFT Miss Pie is my mother I told you, I´m Pinkie."

"Alright then, Pinkie Pie, welcome to Ponyville."

She then switched to saying something under her breath "City of boring."

"More boring than a rock farm? DOUBT IT!"

"You´ll see."

She turned to the farm pony.

"And What´s YOUR name?"

"Apple Jaqueline Apple Smith."

"That´s long Can I call you Applejack?"

The unicorn gasped and pretended to faint.

"Applejack was my father...But alright."

"GREAT!" The two fillies were a little bit surprised when Pinkie Pie hugged them all of the sudden.

"I HAVE TWO NEW FRIENDS ALREADY!"

"Aquantainces" Rarity clarified.

"Ooh! FANCY!"

"Oh boy This should be interesting."

* * *

The bell of the school rang, meaning it was time for recess.

The three fillies came out of the classroom together very silent until Pinkie Pie tried to break it.

"So, Rarity, How do..."

She turned around to see that Rarity had run the other way with some other fillies.

Most of them unicorns.

Thought, Apple Jaqueline could recognize the pink earth pony from before _Suri was it? Who cares._

"Oh, okay, WE´LL SEE YOU LATER!" Pinkie turned to Apple Jaqueline.

"We _will_ see her later Right?"

"When recess is over, Ah guess" She shrugged.

"Okay."

They walked around for a while until Pinkie Pie saw something on the wall and gasped.

"TRY-OUTS FOR THE PUDDINGHEADS!"

Just like the earth pony had said, there was infact a big flyer that announced the school hoof-ball team league, _The Puddingheads_ looking for new ponies.

The farm pony smiled.

"Oh, yeah, You like hoof-ball?"

"I LOOOOOVE hoof-ball! How about you, Jack?"

Upon hearing her new nickname, Applejack stumbled.

"Yes, a little Big bro and I would always play when I was small."

"OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooh! We SOOOOOOOO have to try-out!" Pinkie started jumping around like a maniac and Applejack couldn´t help but laugh.

"Yeah Why not? Says here the try-outs are next week so we´ve got time to practice."

"AND WE CAN ASK RARITY IF SHE WANTS TO COME WITH US!"

Applejack was now laughing on the floor like a crazy pony "You mean to cheer us on, Right? Cuz Rarity isn´t really hoofball material."

"Oh, come on, don´t go around stereotyping; What´s next You don´t like strawberries or something?"

She sighed and shrugged "Won´t hurt to ask."

* * *

Pinkie walked away from the fashion pony and her popular friends rubbing her cheeck "It hurt to ask."

Applejack was shocked "Did RARITY hit ya?"

"No, she simply said _Thank you but not interested_ " Pinkie moved her hips around, mimicking the unicorn; as she talked, Applejack noticed her short poofy hair deflating like a baloon and turning into long plane hair "Then one of those fillies who were with her was all like _Yeah, get lost,DWEEB!_ all the while Rarity just stared like this" She made a shocked expression with her mouth wide open.

"WHY, they messed with the wrong filly´s friend" Jack said as she rubbed her whooves.

* * *

A few hours later, Applejack and the same filly that had hit Pinkie came out of the DETENTION room looking at each other angrily.

"AJ!" Pinkie, still with her hair deflated, exclaimed and inmediately wrapped her forelegs around her

They turned to Rarity that was looking worriedly at all three of them "Girls What happened?"

"What _happened_ it´s that these dweebs don´t know what they´re doing" The pink filly, called Spoiled Rotten, shouted to Rarity

as only response, AJ and Pinkie stuck out their tounges.

"Look, I _really_ don´t want to see you hurt; any of you **_PLEASE_** promise me you won´t do this again."

"We promise" Both Applejack and Rotten said in unison.

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie Pie demanded

" **WHAT?"**

"It´s my own little promise I´ve invented and **NOPONY** can break it." She moved her hoof around her heart and face " _Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"_

"I am not doing that stupid thing."

"Spoiled Rotten!" Rarity shouted and sent her a death glare.

"Ugh, okay, Rarity, for you."

 _"Cross our hearts and hope to fly stick a cupcake in our eyes"_

"Thank you" Rarity said, relieved "I´m going home now, see you tomorrow, girls"

Spoiled Rotten went home as well, leaving the two earth ponies alone.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DEFENDING ME, AJ! BUT DON´T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Pinkie cried.

"Don´t worry, Ah made a promise and Ah intend to keep it, you´re mah friend, Pinkie."


	2. Old Friend, New Friends Part 2

"Ah can´t believe it, AJ! Yeer first week isn´t even over you already come back with a black eye!" Granny Smith complained, as she carefully tried to mend her grandaughter´s wounds. "Just what in Tartarus were you thinkin´?"

"Ah was defending mah friend, granny, she took a beating too. It´s something about morals."

"A friend? Why, that´s very noble of you, little filly, but you shouldn´t just go risk yourself willy nilly. Should´ve called the teacher. Look at this, Ah don´t think I´ve seen you worse." She handed her a mirror, Applejack looked at herself in it and cringed. But her crining was soon hidden under a laugh.

"You should´ve seen how the other girl came out of it."

Big Mac, who was sitting nearby, chuckled a bit too. Their grandmother shook her head. "Now, don´t say that. That isn´t right. She might be horrible but you´re not better talking like that." Suddenly, the sounds of a baby whailing came from one of the bedrooms upstairs. Granny Smith put a hoof in her own forehead. "UGH, ya kids. You´re trying to make me go nuts, aren´t ya?"

"Ah´m sorry, Granny, Ah won´t do it again, Ah promise." She did the _Pinkie Promise_ gesture with her hoof, confusing the elderly pony.

She raised an eyebrow. "You keep that promise,kid." She started walking towards the crying foal. "You need me you know where to find me."

Once their grandmother was gone, the two siblings stayed in silence until Applejack broke the ice.

"Hey, Big Mac, Pinkie and I... Ya know, the friend Ah was defending. Would like to sign up for the Puddingheads next week. So Ah was wondering if ya could..."

"Train ya? Eeyup." Big Mac smiled. He missed playing with his little sister like in the old days and he was eager to meet this friend of hers.

"Thanks. Tomorrow, after scho..."

"Eenope." He shook his head dissaprovingly.

"WHAT?! Why?"

He gave her the mirror once again and gestured to her wounds. Applejack may´ve not been able to admit it, but they hurt enough on their own and seeing her brother point them out made them even more painful. She forced a smile and a laugh.

"C´me on, Mac, Ah´m a strong, grown up girl. Don´t think Ah can´t handle it."

"Eenope."

She rolled her eyes. "Wensday after school?"

"Eenope."

"Thursday?"

"Eeyup."

"Deal." They spit drool on their whooves and did a bro-hoof. She yawned. "Ah´m gonna hit the hay. Night, Mac"

"Take care, Apple Jaqueline."

"It´s not Apple Jaqueline anymore, bro." She smiled to herself. "It´s Applejack."

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, APPLEJACK! HOW´S THE EYE?" A voice spooked the earth pony from behind.

"GAAH!" She shouted as she fell backwards and discovered it was Pinkie who talked to her.

"GAAH! Yourself. But that doesn´t answer my question, silly."

Applejack chuckled as her new friend helped her get up. "Fine. Not as painful as ya think."

"I beg to differ. You´re suggesting I think." She protested and, then, out of nowhere, she blew a raspberry on the farmer´s face. Applejack chuckled once again.

"So Ah´m guessing there´ll be no objections when Ah tell you we´re practicing for the hoofball try-outs with mah brother this Thursday?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I´LL BE GLAD TO COME!" Pinkie shouted as she hugged her. Applejack hugged back. "Hey, think Rarity might want to come?"

"Didn´t she tell you yesterday that she didn´t like hoofball?"

"But we´re her friends! shouldn´t she be supporting us and cheering us on?" She asked. AJ had to admit, she made a valid point there. "Besides, you said your brother was gonna be there. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge; saynomore." Pinkie giggled and blushed.

"PINKIE PIE!" Applejack scolded as she pulled away the hug. "The very idea."

"Oh, come on, can´t I ask her?"

"Go ahead. It´s not like she´s going to say yes anyways."

Pinkie ran towards Rarity, who was talking to her popular friends once again. She shouted, jumped around, called her name, did everything to get her attention, but she was way too focused on the other fillies.

"Huh. Doesn´t even look at me." Pinkie frowned.

"Pinkie, Ah..."

"NEVERMIND!" Her smile returned in full force. "WE´LL ASK HER LATER!"

Applejack sighed. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

The next day.

"Psst!" Rarity heard a voice behind her. She ignored it,though, and continued writing things down on her notepad.

"Psst!" She heard it again and felt something lightly pat against her neck. She looked to the corner of her eye to find a small piece of paper that had fallen on the floor. She sighed and went back to writing.

"RARITY!" She heard. This time, she did turn around to find Pinkie Pie holding a piece of paper with her mouth. It said: _"Hoofball practice tomorrow at AJ´S. "_ Rarity sighed, picked up her quill and wrote a simple: _"No thank you."_ , she then went back to her notepad.

Pinkie took the paper and read it aloud, frowning.

"Pinkie Pie." The teacher called. "Are you passing notes?"

She gasped. "No, ma´am. Sorry, ma´am."

The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to the blackboard.

* * *

"Okay, everypony, REST!" Big Macintosh announced and the two fillies fell down, exhausted. "Be back in an hour. Don´t destroy anything."

They laughed hard but Applejack´s brother just shook his head.

"No joke." He then went back to the barn, leaving the two fillies alone.

"Want me to get some apple juice?" The farmer asked to her friend.

"Sure, thanks."

Applejack went to the barn with her brother and Pinkie started walking around the orchard when she saw her. A skinny, yellow pegasus filly; she was wearing a green sweater and braces. She looked at the birds, fed them, talked to them, sang to them and drew pictures of them on her notepad. Pinkie giggled.

"HI!"

"Um...Hello?"

"OOPS! I scared your birds. SORRY!"

"It´s okay, they´ll be back. But they´re not MY birds."

"Oh. OKAY!" She sat down next to her, causing her to bite her lip. "So, I´ve never seen YOU around here before. Where you from?"

"Um...Cloudsdale."

"Oooh! That´s so cool! Is it true that the walls are made of cloud there?!"

She merely nodded.

"AWESOME! So, um...What are you doing here?"

"Birdwatching."

"NICE! Can I watch them with you?"

It took her a while, a few minutes, to shrugg and nod.

Pinkie frowned. "You hesitated."

"Well, I´m not exactly a social butterfly."

"CUTIE MARK JOKE!" Pinkie laughed hard, pointing t her flank, where three pink butterflies flew around happy.

The filly meeped and looked down on the floor. Pinkie stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, why aren´t you laughing?"

"You´re making fun of me."

"I´m not making fun of you. I´m not laughing AT you, I´m laughing WITH you."

"Nopony´s ever done that before."

"Really? DARN, you need new friends. Wanna be friends?"

"Um" She shrugged and nodded again.

"GREAT! I´m Pinkamena Diane Pie but you can just call me Pinkie Pie. you?"

"Fluttershy Butterscocth."


	3. Playing with the Clouds Part 1

That was the day. They were finally ready to the test that would determin wheter they made it to The Puddingheads or not. They had practiced hard, hanging out with Fluttershy all the while. Applejack and Fluttershy had gotten along fine very quickly but the little yellow pegasus seemed to prefer hanging out with Pinkie much more. They met every day after school at Sweet Apple Acres and they were getting closer to each other each day; and more and more apart from Rarity too.

"We got it!" Pinkie squealed as she read the list hanging on the wall of the school as it said she and Applejack were officially on the team. "WE GOT IT!"

"Yeehaw!" Applejack exclaimed as she and Pinkie hoof-bumped. "Ah knew we´d get in!"

"I have to tell Rarity!"

Apple Jack frowned. "Um, Ah don´t think that´s such a good idea, Pinkie."

But Pinkie didn´t listen and instantly ran towards the unicorn, who just happened to be walking by.

"RARITY!" She jumped just infrot of the unicorn only to earn a confused and startled look. "WE GOT IN, RARITY! I´M THE QUARTERBACK!"

"Um... Do... I know you?"

Pinkie Pie frowned. "I´m Pinkie Pie. I sit right next to you in class."

"Oh, sorry I forgot about you, darling... Well, have a good one." She turned around and ran away as quickly as possible without looking back even once.

"She forgot about me." Pinkie Pie said, shocked, her tone barely above a whisper. Her hair deflated and she hung her head as she walked back to Applejack´s side. Applejack read the atmosphere quickly and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Now listen here. Rarity doesn´t want anything to do with Ponyville or us, but that doesn´t matter. Tomorrow, we´re gonna ROCK IT AT PRACTICE AND SHOW ALL THE SCHOOL WHAT WE´RE MADE OF! Okay?"

Pinkie sniffed and faked a smile. "O-okay."

* * *

The bell rang and the adolescent fillies and colts went their separate ways. Some lost in chattering with friends, others on their own, others with some family member. Rarity was doing the first one, walking alongside Suri and Spoiled until...

"So, yeah, that´s pretty much it but I..." She stopped mid-way and gasped. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME!"

Suri looked worried and started looking around for anything that would´ve caused the young unicorn to snap like that. Spoiled raised an eyebrow. "What´s wrong?"

"Sorry, girls, fashion emergency; if I don´t take care of it now it´ll bother me for the rest of my life." She took a deep breath and started running in a different direction. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" She shouted back at them.

"Ba-bye." She heard the both of them say as they gently waved their fronthooves at her.

She slowed down at the sight of a yellow pegasus that seemed some-what around her age. She was sitting down on the ground focusing on a nearby tree that seemed to be filled with birds and squirrels of all kind. The unicorn tried to avoid cringing at her ridiculous pig-braids, bold lack of make-up and green sweater that looked like she had inhereted it from a grandparent. This filly needed her badly.

"Excuse me, miss."

The pegasus jumped back, almost startled by her voice. "Um, hi?"

"Question: What is a gorgeous pegasi like you doing in a comon-place earth village like this?"

"Um, I´m from Cloudsdale, actually, I´m just waiting for my friend." She blushed. "Pinkie Pie, you know her?"

Rarity shrugged. "Maybe I´ve seen her somewhere. Doesn´t matter." She instantly jumped infront of her. "What DOES matter, however, is that mounstrosity you´re wearing!" She pointed at the sweater and the pegasus looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Such a remarkable figure can not be attached to that piece of cloth! And your hair" She pointed towards her two braids, open ended and dry. "My, at least that looks fixable. Don´t you worry, darling, I have just the thing you need at my home."

"Um, I´m suppoused to be waiting for Pinkie, remember?" She tried to reply, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It will only take a moment, dear. Besides, do you want Pinkie to find you in such a deplorable state?"

That got the filly thinking. "She always looks so pretty." The blush on her cheeks returned in full force. "I guess I´d want to look good, too."

"That´s all I needed to hear!" And, without another word, she started levitating her home.

* * *

"Rarity, honey, you´re home early today!" Hondo Flanks smiled as he saw his daughter walking throught the door. His smiled became bigger when she saw the filly next to her. "And you brought a friend!"

"Hello, sweetie" Cookie Crumble smiled as she got a few feet closer to the pegasus. "What´s your name? Do you like cookies?"

"I... Think so. I´m Fluttershy."

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Rarity scowled. "There´s no time for socializing, can´t you see we´re in the middle of a situacion here? Come on, Fluttershy, let´s go to my room." In less than a mili-second, they were both climbing up stairs.

"Ah, the young ones." The stallion said, returning to his newspaper.

"Try not to wake your sister up!" Cookie Crumble called.

Rarity groaned. "Okay!"

Once they were in the unicorn´s room, she slammed the door and picked up two beauty magazines from her desk. "Very well, Fluttershy, you know what a Home Spa Session is?"

"Um, no?" She cocked a nervous eyebrow.

"Then take off your sweater, you´re about to find out."

* * *

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy´s expression instantly lit up upon seeing the pink pony in front of her and she flew to give her a hug.

"Fluttershy, hi! What took you so long? You look super-duper, by the way." Pinkie was both happy and confused as she noticed the sweater the pegasus was wearing now. It was arm-less, letting her frontlegs free and it was a sweet combination of green and white that went good with Fluttershy´s colors, her mane and tail´d been straightened with a light blue and purple, butterfly-shaped hair clip as the finishing touch.

She blushed. "Thanks, I´m sorry I took so long, I just really wanted to look good today."

"No prob." She shrugged.

"Oh, and, do you know of a filly named Rarity?"

Pinkie Pie´s look became a scowl. "Oh, I know her alright."

"Something wrong?"

"Let´s just not talk about her, ok?"

"Um, o-ok... Did you get in?"

"YUP! Quarterback." She proudly pointed to herself. "Applejack is the blind-bucker."

Fluttershy had no idea what that meant yet she smiled anyways. "Congratulations. I´m going to cheer you girls on the whole way."

"Thanks, ´Shy. Oh! That reminds me! Do you have a hoofball team at your school?"

"Yes. I´m friends with the quarterback there too, actually."

"Hey, stop making me jealous!" Pinkie was joking, Fluttershy knew that but, as the both of them turned into a cascade of laughs and giggles, she couldn´t help but blush.


End file.
